Not Falling In Love
by penguinofthewaddles
Summary: Rey is wandering around on Jaccu, alone with her thoughts. She finds she is in love with Kylo Ren, and hates herself for it. Suddenly, she sees star destroyers. How will she talk to Kylo again if he won’t turn to the light? A Reylo fanfic. Big plot twist. Big adventure story. Not just romance.
1. Not Falling In Love

Not falling in Love

"Dang It Ben!" She screamed, "STOP MAKEING ME HAVE TO FIGHT YOU!" A womp Rat came out and stared at her. _I guess he thinks I'm crazy for talking to myself. _She thought, _But I can say Whatever I want when I'm alone. _She was on Jaccu alone again. She had asked Leia to take a break after the... incident with her son. After he had killed Snoke and had fought the imperial guards together, She had asked him to turn to the light. Instead he had asked her to turn to the Darkside. She had refused and ran away. _Why Ben!? WHY?! _She started walking.

She had been walking for a long time now. _Why does he have to be in the dark side? Maybe things could have been different...what am I talking about? He's KYLO REN for goodness sake! _Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud noise. She looked up and saw...

A Star destroyer.

**Hey guys! Review! **

**-SassyAhsoka **


	2. Previewed

Chapter 2: previewed **(idk how many of these I'm going to make lol) **

She started running. She ran the opposite way the star destroyer was going. _They're taking Jaccu! _She thought, _I need to contact Leia. _She kept running, until she saw _another _Star Destroyer going the way _she _was going! She stopped stock still, listening. There was something different about this ship.

_I sense Ben. _

She dropped flat on the ground and pressed herself down in the sand. _They won't see me if I don't move. _Shewaited

Turnsout she was wrong. She heard a tie fighter. She stood up. It was Kylo Ren's. She breathed heavily, she was worried. Suddenly, she heard a voice:

_We've passed on all we know_

She unclipped her lightsaber.

_1,000 generations live in you now_

She heard the tie fighter getting closer.

_But this is your fight_

The tie fighter came closer. She turned around to find the voice. Then she looked behind her, and saw the tie was about to run her over. She started running as fast as she could. The tie was right behind her now. It was at her heels. She had to wing it. She jumped as high as she could. In midair, she spun around, sort of like a flip sort of thing. She just made it over. The tie.

**Hey guys! Follow, favorite, and REIVEW! (Yes this is in the episode 9 preview lol!) **

**Guest- Thanks! Talking to yourself is good sometimes lol! And I do plan to make more, so you guys can read it! **

**Hope you like this! And,**

**May The Force Be With You, **

**-SassyAhsoka **


	3. Captured

Chapter 3: captured

Rey had just landed that insane jump over the tie fighter. _How the heck did I do that? I don't know what that voice was talking about. I was hardly trained at all. _Then the tie turned around when she wasn't looking it started heading for her. She sensed it with time enough to turn her head around to see the tie smash into her. _WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT SICK JUMP FOR THEN? _The tie fighter kept going. She could see Kylo Ren through the window, Harding absolutely no idea he had hit her. The ship was going really fast, so if she jumped off she would break something. She pounded on the glass. "BEN! STOP FLYING!" He jumped in surprise. He jerked the ship to a stop, so she was flown off it.

"Ugggg" she groaned. _I think I broke something..._

He got out of his ship and ran to her. "Rey?"

"Please don't hurt me Ben."

"I won't. But your coming with me."

"No wait-" he picked her up and held her in his arms. "Ow!" She cringed In pain. He then carried her to his ship. _I think I'm bleeding _she thought as she felt her leg with the arm that wasn't broken. He gently set her down in his ship.

"Everything's going to be ok Rey." He told her, "I'm going to get you to the medical bay."

"But-"

"Shhh everything is going to be ok..."

_I think I've lost too much blood..._then everything went black.

She woke up on a bed with a medical droid over her.

"This will only hurt for a second..." She realized that the droid was about to stitch up her wound. _Where is Ben? Why did he want to heal me? But I thought I was his enemy! He carried me to his ship...with those strong capable arms...NO! I'm NOT falling for him! _

She realized the medical droid had finished. _I must have been on steroids. _

"Now to get you locked up..." the droid mumbled.

At that moment, she used the force and reached out for her lightsaber. It crashed through a bunch of walls and came into her hand. Then she slashed at the medical droid, which fell over in pieces. She was about to run out of the room, until she say Kylo Ren walk through the doorway.

"How's it...oh...Rey..."

"Ben, release me immediately."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." And he lifted her with the force into his arms. "I don't want it to come to this Rey. We can rule the galaxy together!"

"Ben...turn to the light? Please?"

"I'm sorry Rey." He then used the force, and she fainted.

When Rey woke up, she was restrained in a bed-type-thing, she wasn't hurt, and she saw Kylo standing over her.

"Ben?" She said feebly.

"Rey...everything's going to be alright...I'm just going to see where the rebellion is..."

"No...no...BEN! DONT DO THIS TO ME!"

"It's ok..."

He then went into her mind...he went deeper...

And deeper...

And deeper...

**Hey guys! Remember to favorite, follow, and review! **

**Guest-Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! **

**May The Force Be With You,**

**-SassyAhsoka **


	4. The Reveal

Chapter 4: The Reveal

"You...love me?" Kylo gasped. Rey blushed a deep bright red.

"I-" she started.

"You...me?" Kylo interrupted flabbergasted, "Me?" Rey turned a brighter red.

"Well...you are...handsome..."

"You...feel if too?" He looked as if he could break into tears at any moment. _What an emotional guy!_

"Feel..."

"I...I have feelings for you too Rey..."

"Thank the Force I'm not the only one."

"We can rule the galaxy together!"

"No, we can defeat the first order together."

"But...wait a second don't I control the first order?"

"Yes."

"So...what?"

"So you turning to the light."

"Rey!"

"Otherwise there is no us."

He turned pale. "But...I can't."

"Can't What?"

"Rey...I killed my father...there's no turning back now."

_"No you didn't." _They both jumped and screamed as they saw him. (Or Rey did her best to jump...she was still tied to the metal bed thing).

"D-Dad?"

_"Hey son." _At that Kylo fainted.

"Ha! It really has destroyed him!"

_"Hey Rey. Take care of him will you?"_

"Did he kill you? I thought he did?!"

_"Well...no...not exactly."_

"Then who did? Last time I checked you were dead."

_"You checked?"_

"What?"

_"Huh?"_

"Never mind. But who killed you?"

_"Snoke made me press the button with the force. Ben still thinks he killed me."_

"Oh...ok then...can you set me free? Ben fainted."

_"No I'm a Force-Ghost. I can't touch anything."_

"Oh." Then Kylo woke up.

"I had the weirdest dream." Said Kylo.

"No kidding." She said as she watched Han disappear.

**Hey guys. Follow, favorite, review! **

**Guest-thanks!**

**isabeasty-Thanks for following! **

**May the force be with you, **

**-SassyAhsoka **


	5. Weirdness

Chapter 5: weirdness

"Come on!" Rey yelled as she pulled his ear.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!" Kylo groaned, as she pulled him into a large room.

"Stop blubbering your fine." Rey told him.

"I would be if you STOPPED PULLING MY EAR OFF!"

"How can I be sure your coming then?"

"I'll come with you. I promise."

"IS THAT SO?" A voice thundered.

Ummwell...uh oops..." Kylo muttered as he used the force to pick up a lightsaber and stab him in the back, "I guess I forgot..." the inquisitor fell dead out of his chair.

"Did you just-"

"Kill him? Yes. About time I did that."

"Um...what? Who is this guy? Didn't you kill Snoke already? But I agree. This means you are completely turning to the light."

"He was a work friend."

"Yeah...friend..." then they ran to the imperial hanger, and flew away, into the deep void of space.

**Hey guys! Sorry this is a weird short chapter! I love writing! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Guest-thanks! There will be more reveals too! **

**As always,**

**May the force be with you!**

**-SassyAhsoka **


	6. The Trial

Chapter 5: The Trial

Kylo stood before the rebel leaders. He scanned all their faces to see what they were thinking. He found looks of fear, surprise, and anger. He wasn't astonished at their reaction, I mean, he kinda hunted them down to kill them...yeah he deserved whatever punishment they would give him. He had fully given into the light again. After Rey had taken him from Starkiller base, (him not wanting to, but Rey had made him), **(Sorry if that's not the right place) **she had talked with him on the ship, and helped him come back to the light, (With a little help from the kisses she had given him). All the horrific things Snoke had shown him that led him to the dark side were gone. Nobody knew about him and Rey.

"I can give you any information you need about the first order." He said at last, after realizing that they were staring at him quizzically.

"Yes, we need all the information you can give..." muttered Po uncomfortably.

"Especially if there are any more possible Sith Lords coming around." Rey added.

At that, he proceeded to tell them all the information he could muster, except for his personal life being an apprentice to Snoke.

"I'm sorry. Snoke...he showed me...these...these things..." Kylo Continued, "He said...he-"

"LET ME GUESS, YOU WERENT TEMTED AT ALL TO RULE AN ARMY?" Finn exploded, "YOU DIDNT CARE IF YOU HURT A LOT OF PEOPLE, YOU JUST WANTED POWER!"

"Finn SIT DOWN!" Leia scolded.

"I mean no offense General, but now he has told us everything, why should we keep him?" Po asked.

"Let him explain himself." Leia Announced in a pained,

"He...he showed me...all these people...dying..." Kylo said, "he said they would all be saved...just if I did these things for him...he had been showing me images like these my whole life...in dreams...visions...daydreams...everything...and I just couldn't take it anymore...Then I was blinded by Snoke into doing these horrible things...and there was...it felt like...someone else was inside me...someone...who laughed..."

"Who?!" Rey pressured eagerly.

"Well...he said his name was...Palpatine..." everyone looked confused except Leia.

"Um...pal..pal...PALPATINE?!" Leia screamed.

"He only started talking after when I was in the ocean...I don't remember...it was when I first left Luke's temple..."

"Its...its...the Emperor..." Leia screeched. The whole assembly cringed with horror.

**Aaaaannnnd cliffhanger! Sorry I haven't written in a couple days! I've been kinda busy...anyhoo, follow, favorite, and REIVEW! I really love to hear your feedback! Every time I check my email I get butterflies! **

**Guest-Thanks! Sorry it was a little wonky, I was really tired when I wrote that...I'm REALLY tired now, so this is probably even weirder!XD! **

**Sasorix-Thanks for following!**

**As always, **

**May The Force Be With You,**

**-SassyAhsoka **


	7. Deaths: Real and Faulty

Chapter 7: Deaths: real and faulty

Palpatine stood in the darkness waiting for Ben to arrive. 

He waited. 

And waited. 

"I guess I'll come to him then." Palpatine muttered angrily. Then he ripped open the fragile wall between him and where he was going and stepped in. He walked into the room. The paper-thin wall mended itself behind him. He was behind Ben so he didn't see him. Rey was talking to Ben. It looked like they were in a room of the Millennium Falcon, but how could Palpatine tell? And why should he care? 

"Oh Ben!" She was saying, "I love you! Let's get married and have two children away from everyone else! We can start a new order!" 

"That's exactly what I wanted too!" Ben exclaimed. 

Rey then kissed him vigorously. 

Palpatine stood there watching idly. Then Ben took out a knife and stabbed her from behind. 

"BEN! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!" She screamed as she fell over lifeless. 

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Shrieked Ben. 

"I've heard those words spoken before." Palpatine said quietly, "You grandfather Darth Vader said the same thing."

Ben, (Or Kylo Ren now), spun around and stared st him."You again!" He spat. 

"Girl trouble?" 

Palpatine guessed. 

Kylo groaned, now bright red with embarrassment. 

"Well...um...yes...NO! STOP INTRUDING ON MY DREAMS!" The room faded away, and the two men were now alone in the dark without Rey's corpse. 

"I couldn't help but hear your conversation." Palpatine stated. 

"GET OUT!" 

"Your grandfather killed his lover as well." 

"STOP-"

"This proves that the Dark Side is your true nature!" 

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT IT WAS JUST A DREAM!"

He took out his lightsaber and struck Palpatine, but as it hit him everything blacked out until Ben's eyes shot open and he woke up in a cold sweat. 

"It...it was...just a dream..." Ben gasped, "just...dream...ugg...ahh...OW!" Suddenly, his head started pounding. _I must have a migraine _he thought, _I think I'm dying..._he ran to the bathroom and threw up. Then he started coughing up blood. It started splattering all over his shirt that was already soaked with sweat. He threw the shirt off at the wall. He felt faint. He walked out of the bathroom as he wiped off his mouth. "Water...need water..." he mumbled. He felt like he was leaving his body..."AAAAAHHHHGGKK!!!!" He heard Palpatine...laughing in his head...EVERYWHERE..."HELP SOMEBODY! HE'S-" and as he yelled this, he breathed his last. His lifeless body toppled over, and his bloody corpse lay there, waiting for someone to find it. 

**Hey guys! Hehehehehe...cliffhanger! I'm Soooooooo sorry I haven't written in a million years! My phone ran out of storage space, and I couldn't get into the app! I was SO excited to write this chapter! As you can see, I'm NOT giving up this story, so don't worry. Thanks! **

**isabeasty-Thanks for following!**

**vegter999-Thanks for following and favoriting! **

**FreeWar-Thanks for following/favoriting the story, and my profile! **

**Guest-I agree. Sadly, I'm always tired though. Thanks! Also, yes...Palpatine it back...and he might have killed Ben...**

**Anyhoo, **

**May The Force Be With You, **

**-SassyAhsoka **


	8. Poes a comin

Poe opened his eyes slowly. 

He didn't want to wake up. He had just remembered that he had to go interrogate Kylo Ren this morning. 

Leia Organa gad called him "Ben" again. 

Poe didn't believe in all this nonsense. 

Kylo Ren would always be evil to him. 

He got up reluctantly and stretched.

_This is gonna be a long day. _He thought.

He got dressed, brushed his teeth, shaved, etc. Then he started walking to Kylo's room. As he was In front of the closed door, a horrible feeling of dread came over him. 

As if something in there...or someone...was sinister. 

Like some great evil lay beyond that door. 

Poe started backing away slowly...

_THIS IS SILLY! _He thought angrily, _IM NOT GOING TO LET SOME STUPID SITH LORD GET THE BEST OF ME! _And at that, he threw open the door. 

_

Ben struggled. 

He pulled and pulled, but he couldn't get out of Sidious' iron grip. Sidious pulled him until he went through a door which led to stars. The door closed behind him and disappeared. Then they stood on what seemed like an invisible surface, so they could see the galaxy below them. 

"I have something special to tell you." 

Smiled Palpatine maliciously. 

**Hey guys! Once again?, I AM SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATES! How long has it been? Jeez what is wrong with me! I was at a camp for a while, and we im not aloud to have my phone...my apologies...**

**Anyhoo, I'm not giving up this story so yeah.**

**Guest-because I'm mean. Hehehehehe**

**May The force be with u,**

**SassyAhsoka **


End file.
